Father's Day for Older Brother's
by Dreamcreator
Summary: Money and Power coexist with one another in Lex's World, but soon he is going to have a reminder of the most important thing of all.


**Greetings Smallville lovers!**

**So I did something different from my usual writing. There is no slash and it is quite short, but I do hope that you like it. I know Father's Day is long gone passed, but this idea has been in my head for while so just bear with me please. I would like to thank the amazing Karalena Cullen from editing this story, thank you again froggy! Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Smallville, if I did Lex would have never become the bad guy.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Money is the root to all things. Evil. Power. Knowledge. Everything handed to you on a silver platter, maybe a gold platter or a diamond platter. It doesn't matter as long as it is expensive. Money is the true value of everything.

You could ask Lex Luthor, he would certainly tell you so.

He knew exactly what to do with his riches. He would attend the most lavish of parties, hanging out with beautiful, scandalous, women, who came at his beck and call. He would drive the most expensive and the fastest models of cars, speeding through the streets, disobeying the laws and pushing through the limits of the cars abilities, and the worlds. From there he would go from the most extravagant clothes and accessories to the best alcoholic beverages that money could buy. Even _people_ could be bought. People who wanted the taste of the high life, people who wanted to have just an ounce of that power and that luxury. Yes money was everything, especially in Lex Luthor's world.

His world consisted of money and business. He made wealthy businessmen tremble in their Gucci outfits, plaguing them with thoughts of losing everything they have ever owned, accomplished or stolen, from those less fortunate. He would make them beg, grovel, plead on their hands and knees for him to not over throw them. Such simple, and corrupt minds, they would never know what hit them. It was all about Money. All about Power. That's what it was for Lex. Making a name for himself in a world that needed to know who was in charge. One day, it would happen, and the young Luthor heir will wait ever so patiently for when the time comes.

In the meantime, he will just gaze at his worldly possessions brought before him: His fast cars; original, first edition books, some of them dating all the way back to the seventeenth century; ancient artifacts from Roman times, still in mint condition; and so on and so forth. Gems and diamonds galore; and thousands upon thousands dollar bills just beneath his feet, for him to gather and buy anything his little heart desires. Yet there was one thing that Lex Luthor held so dearly to his heart. Something worth more than money; and more precious than all the jewels in the world.

And she was standing right before him.

The young man smiled, looking down at the small child who was shyly twisting her body around in small increments, and giving him a shy smile. Her lilac eyes staring right into his blue-gray ones with such feeling, such love… it made his heart tremble. He noticed her hands were behind her back, hiding something from his view. From him in general.

"Yes, Lena? What is it?" Anyone who saw him now, would be dying of shock and disbelief. To see a harsh, and cold, unfeeling man change; to such a soft, and gentle creature. It would have certainly befuddled those simple and corrupt minds. No, he was a different man to only one little child, one special little girl who held his heart in her very hands with such love and grace. No one would be able to understand at all.

Lex, brushed her long, brown-reddish hair away from her innocent face, and called her name again. He was intrigued by her mysterious demeanor. She bit her lip, her hands slipping back into view, and revealing a simple, purple envelope. Lena, held it up to him, giving him another shy smile. He chuckled, and took the item from her small pale hands. He carefully opened the envelope not wanting to damage it at all. There, inside was a letter, folded several times making a tiny square. Amused by such a childish act, he unfolded the paper several times, until he finally saw the handwriting, so elegant for such a young girl. His eyes poured over each word with such care, widening with each sentence, and each breath. His blood was pounding in his ears; tears forming, glossing his eyes over; and his heart was beating so fast, and feeling so full. He looked down at his little girl, who smiled brightly up at him. Her young, angelic face was full of love for him, so innocent and so pure. Lex, dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms, hugging her so tightly and never wanting to let her go. Tears were falling down her bright red cheeks as they exchanged 'I love you's' over and over again.

_To my Big Brother,_

_Words cannot express all my feelings for you. You have been there for me since the time I couldn't even crawl, all the way to you helping me with my math homework. You're the one I go to in the middle of the night to save me from all my fears and nightmares. You drive them away and give me hugs and courage for a brand new day. You kiss away all my worries, and all the cuts and bruises every time I skin me knees from roller blading. You bring me joy with all your smiles and personality, especially when you read me a bed time story, or bed time comic for that matter. Warrior Angel makes you become a kid again and I feel so glad that I'm able to see that side of you when no one else will._

_You are my knight in shining armor, always protecting me and loving me. There is so much that you do for me, that I can only hope that one day, I will be able to repay you back. You're my big brother and I'm proud to call you that. I'm proud to be your little sister._

_So Happy Father's Day Alexi._

_Love,_

_Lena_

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? Reviews would greatly be much appreciated here to get this writer to keep on writing! *Cheeky grin* Let me know what you think!**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


End file.
